1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to methods and apparatus for cache flush control, and, more particularly, relates to methods and apparatus for cache flush control and write re-ordering in a data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hard disk drive is usable as a data storage apparatus in a computer operating system to read data from a disk using a magnetic head and to write data on the disk.
The conventional hard disk drive typically has a storage capacity larger than a semiconductor memory. However, the conventional hard disk drive has a data access and transmission speed lower than the semiconductor memory. In an effort to solve this problem, a cache memory can be used to compensate for the lower speed.
However, since the cache memory is directly controlled by the hard disk drive, it is difficult to improve the speed of the cache memory corresponding to the hard disk drive.